onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Supersonic Duck Squadron!
Experience Notes *1 Rainbow Gem will be received upon full clear of the last difficulty level. *Limited-Time Event. *All difficulties get a chance to drop the manuals listed above. *The higher the difficulty level, the higher the chance you'll have of getting one of the manuals listed above. Drop rates *Do you want to know what are the precise drop chances of a poster or manual? Now you can see them here (for Elite and Expert). Also, please help refine that data by sharing the results of your drops through this form. General Information This stage will lower your health to 1% right off the bat. Also your team RCV is cut in half. However, you also have a HUGE increase in likelihood of getting an orb each turn. It's not uncommon to have half of your orbs be per turn. Bring captains that don't have a high health requirement. If you have unlockers, it's best to use them on Carue and not the various members of the super sonic duck squad. For 30 Stamina, you should aim for most of your crew to be around level 50 or you may have some problems dealing with this stage. Recommended Captains *Dark King Rayleigh: Allows a rainbow team and his high keeps you in the game. *Eneru, Lightning Incarnate 200,000,000 Volt Amaru: When it comes to healing every turn, you can't beat Eneru when considering you need to deal damage as well (sorry, Laboon/Vivi) *Flower Sword Vista *Hawk Eyes Mihawk or Hawk Eyes Mihawk World's Strongest Swordsman *Monkey D. Luffy Gear Third or Monkey D. Luffy Voyage Dream: Pirate King *Nami Happiness Punch or Nami Voyage Dream: World Map: VD's orb boost really helps one-shot Karoo. Her 1.5 boost is great too. Towel Nami works well too as a 2.5x captain. *Portgas D. Ace Black Clad Division Commander *Sir Crocodile: Logia Ex-Warlord of the Sea *Whitebeard: Probably the best captain for this stage. You can bring a rainbow squad to handle all the enemy types. *Red Flag X Drake or Maelstrom Spider Squard: Both are Type-Based 3x captains that can clear the level easily. *Any 2x ATK and RCV captain typically works well in this stage due to their ability to heal fast and increased chances of meat. Recommended Support Units Bring along some beat sticks for a rainbow squad. You'll face all types on this stage. *Aisa: Aisa can absorb one hit from Carue. She's critical for speed runs on the island, but she must have a low cooldown. *For -based teams a Bazooka Ensign Navy HQ or Buggy the Clown: Both can change slots into at 7 turns for speed runs. Bazooka will have a slightly faster animation. :*For -based teams a Lulu: Lulu will change the pesky slots into matching orbs. *Axe-Hand Morgan, Sergeant Helmeppo, or Franky Straw Hat Pirates: Pretty much any multi-turn locker that will be ready by the time you reach Carue. *Nico Robin: V1 Robin has great RCV stats, a low cooldown, and fits perfectly for a burst/speed team to clear the level. *Donquixote Doflamingo Warlord of the Sea: Best orb booster in the game. Use only if you're going to bring an to matching orb switcher. :*Kaku Dock One Carpentry Specialist: He can be used on both and teams if you're going to move faster than Donquixote Doflamingo Warlord of the Sea's special can keep up. *Usopp Usopp Golden Pound: For those just running casual run-throughs, bring Usopp and don't look back. He's useful for when you're low on health and need a few rounds to heal. Recommended Sockets Bring a level 1 anti-bind and you'll fly through the level. Auto-heal is not required, but is a big help for this stage due to the immediate health cut. However, don't bring this if you are using a Croc or Whitebeard-like team that benefits from low health obviously. As usual, matching orbs and cooldown reducers will help. Recommended Teams manipulation *Nami can be replaced with alternate Nami's }} 15 Stamina Challenge Walkthrough In Supersonic Duck Squad: Zip, aim for the high score for total damage in an adventure. *Damage from Special Attacks is not included. *If you Continue, your battle score will be reset. :*Level 1: Total damage over 450,000 - Reward Yellow Elder Turtle :*Level 2: Total damage over 1,250,000 - Reward RCV Cotton Candy :*Level 3: Total damage over 3,000,000 - Reward 3x This team is easily clearable with a Chain Multiplier lead like Monkey D. Luffy Gear Third or Dark King Rayleigh. You'll probably need to stall for two boost rounds such as a Nico Robin + Kaku or a Fossa + Doflamingo combo. These teams would be two penguins, the attack booster, the orb booster, then your Chain Multiplier captains. These can easily obtain the level 3 reward. If you're having problems with orbs and stalling, try and bring along Buggy the Clown or Siam to change the meat orbs to a matching orb for your heavy hitter. The alternate is to go for super ridiculous high score. This team has been reported to cause 3.7 million in damage. These involve 2x Eneru, Lightning Incarnate 200,000,000 Volt Amaru as captains. These allow you to stall on every round and stay alive. You'll bring Lucci: Beastman Cat-Cat Fruit, Model: Leopard for the right middle socket and Donquixote Doflamingo Warlord of the Sea in the left middle socket, Gaimon in the lower right (a no damage unit really like penguins work just the same but Gaimon can add orbs to the board, and in the lower left Aokiji Ice Man. You'll stall every round until Aokiji and Doffy are ready to unleash. It's a LOT of stalling, so only do this if you absolutely want to MAX your score. 30 Stamina Walkthrough . They hit for 3,480 damage every turn. | RanImage2 = Kentauros Hikoichi.jpg | RanEnemies2 = Centaur and Hikoichi Supersonic Duck Squadron | RanTips2 = Nothing special here besides just attack! | RanBoss2 = Centaur and Hikoichi Supersonic Duck Squadron | RanHP2 = ~30,000 hp | RanAttackPattern2 = Centaur and Hikoichi preemptively lock the 3 left column units and convert all your slots to . They hit for 3,480 damage every turn. | RanImage3 = Stomp and Ivan X.jpg | RanEnemies3 = Stomp and Ivan X Supersonic Duck Squadron | RanTips3 = Nothing special here besides just attack! | RanBoss3 = Stomp and Ivan X Supersonic Duck Squadron | RanHP3 = ~30,000 hp | RanAttackPattern3 = Stomp and Ivan X preemptively lock your captain and the middle row units, and convert all your slots to . They hit for 3,480 damage every turn. | 1Image = Supersonic Duck Squad - 1.jpg | 1Enemies = Mr. 13 & Ms. Friday The Unluckies | 1Tips = If you need to stall, take out the grunts and leave the evolvers to slowly take out with a low combo unit. Otherwise, plow through the stage. | 1Boss = Mr. 13 & Ms. Friday The Unluckies | 1HP = ~40,000 hp | 1AttackPattern = The Unluckies will preemptively cut your HP by 99% and reduce your in half for 999 turns. They attack every two turns. | 2Image = Supersonic Duck Squad - 2.jpg | 2Enemies = Kung Fu Dugong + Yellow Daimyo Turtle | 2Tips = This tends to be the stage that will knock you out real quick. You might not have healed too much from the previous stage, and most of the unis are on a one turn cooldown. If you have a chain multiplier lead, it's really important to not miss your hits here. Otherwise, take the enemies out and heal where possible. | 2Boss = Kung Fu Dugong Yellow Daimyo Turtle | 2HP = ~12,000 hp 8 hp | 2AttackPattern = Start on a 1 turn cooldown and hit for 2,500 damage. Turtle hits for 1,200 damage | 3Image = Supersonic Duck Squad - 3.jpg | 3Enemies = Lapin Adult | 3Tips = Heal where possible, but take no damage from the stage. Take out the enemies before they attack. | 3Boss = Lapin Adult Lapin South Bird and Forest Residents | 3HP = ~30,000 hp ~8,000 hp ~20,000 hp | 3AttackPattern = Lapins will hit for 2,992 damage every 1-2 turns. | 4Image = Supersonic Duck Squad - 4.jpg | 4Enemies = Banana Gator or Sandora Dragon | 4Tips = You might get either the Banana Gator or the Sandora Dragons here. Nothing special, just heal where possible and take no damage from the stage. | 4Boss = Banana Gator Sandora Dragon | 4HP = 60,000 hp 35,000 hp | 4AttackPattern = Attack every 2-4 turns for ~4,000 damage. | 5Image = Supersonic Duck Squad - 5.jpg | 5Enemies = Triceratops or Brontosaurus or Rex | 5Tips = You might get the Triceratops, Brontosaurus, or Rex for this stage. Heal where possible, but take no damage from the stage. Take out the enemies before they attack. | 5Boss = Mr. 13 & Ms. Friday The Unluckies | 5HP = Triceratops Brontosaurus Rex | 5AttackPattern = 90,000 hp 60,000 hp 70,000 hp | 6Image = Supersonic Duck Squad - 6.jpg | 6Enemies = Lapin Adult + Kung Fu Dugong | 6Tips = Heal where possible, but take no damage from the stage. Take out the enemies before they attack. | 6Boss = Lapin Adult Kung Fu Dugong | 6HP = 30,000 hp 12,000 hp | 6AttackPattern = Lapin will hit for 2,992 damage. Dugong will hit for 2,824 damage. | 7Image = Supersonic Duck Squad - 7.jpg | 7Enemies = Karoo | 7Tips = Karoo is not too difficult. You should bring along at least one burst unit, like Nico Robin, to deal with his under 20% attack. You'll want to take him out before letting him perform it so a burst strategy is recommended. Otherwise, just attack until your health gets low, then let Usopp loose to either kill him or heal up in the process. | 7Boss = Karoo | 7HP = 870,000 hp | 7AttackPattern = Karoo preemptively hits for 3,535 damage. Karoo then follows a 1 turn cooldown loop: Loop 1) attacks for 3,535 damage Loop 2) attacks for 3,535 damage Loop 3) Karoo enrages and deals 5,299 damage (so he'll attack every 3rd turn even if he's delayed) Under 20%, he hits for 11,500 damage. | SecImage = Carue - Sec.jpg | SecEnemies = Karoo + Supersonic Duck Squad | SecTips = Karoo is not too difficult. You will probably take a hit as 4 characters can be a lot to take out in one turn. Use a special if you don't have the health to survive the ~2,200 hit. | SecBoss = Karoo | SecHP = - | SecAttackPattern = Karoo will not attack his first turn but his squad will for ~2,200 in damage. They will be on a 1 turn Cooldown each while Karoo is on a 2 turn Cooldown. }} Team Builder Helper Category:Events Category:Pages with Video Walkthrough Category:Pages with a Ranking Mission Category:Events with Missing Manual Thumbnails